


Complicated

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sexy times implied, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: "I need to get to the Kingdom of Seijou."  Then the intriguing stranger held up his hand, a gold band with a ruby cut as a square staring the swordsman in the face.  "You get me there safely and I'll give this to you as well.  You can take the money now."It was a deal Kuroo knew would be stupid to pass up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/gifts).



> For dontmindmedear for the gift exchange ^_^. Hope you enjoy!

Kuroo had to admit, he might have taken things too far.

It wasn't unusual for him to drink and it wasn't strange for him to occasionally take a man to bed.

But this time? This guy? That line shouldn't have been crossed. 

Kuroo stared at the man, still asleep and hair still fucking perfect even after everything they'd done. But the marks on his neck and chest...well, at least Kuroo messed him up a little.

Two weeks ago they had met. The man with light brown hair had introduced himself as Ru. Definitely an alias but Kuroo wasn't one to care. Besides, he went through life going by his surname only, he couldn't judge. And as long as he got his money, the guy's name could've been Mud and he wouldn't have batted an eye.

As it turned out, Ru had a lot of money despite his shabby appearance. A decent sized pouch full of gold and silver coins.

"I need to get to the Kingdom of Seijou." Then the intriguing stranger held up his hand, a gold band with a ruby cut as a square staring the swordsman in the face. "You get me there safely and I'll give this to you as well. You can take the money now."

It was a deal Kuroo knew would be stupid to pass up. 

And compared to gathering materials or treasures from dangerous places or bodyguarding old nobles who treated him like a servant, being an escort to this "Ru" would be simple, despite the long journey ahead.

Two weeks of walking with the occasional conversation had given Kuroo some information l, but not much. Ru was a sorcerer but his powers were suppressed at the moment. He didn't give details and Kuroo didn't ask.

Two weeks of Kuroo watching Ru watch him. It was unnerving, how his eyes seemed to look into his soul, judging him. Or maybe just figuring him out, trying to see behind what the hired sword gave freely.

It didn't help the guy was distracting either. Ru was attractive, lean and fast, but was very vocal about being useless in a fight without his magic. Kuroo was glad he could at least run and dodge the bandits that had attacked them last week.

It was after the swordsman sent the bandit gang running that he learned something else about Ru.

He was a flirt.

After that incident Ru was...touchy. Leaning on Kuroo when they stopped for breaks or when they ate.

Sometimes they camped and Ru would end up next to him in the mornings and when they managed to get into an inn, Kuroo would have a hard time not looking as the other got comfortable around him. Which usually meant he wore little to nothing while in the room.

All of that in addition to the alcohol the night before had lead them to sharing one bed, tangled and sweaty (and damn Ru was loud) and satisfied.

The problem was Kuroo never slept with those who gave him the job. It would make a mess of things and yet here he was sneaking out of their room after finding his pants and shirt to clear his head in the morning air.

Worst of all...Kuroo didn't hate the guy. He found himself actively protecting him, like he was drawn to him. He couldn't explain it but he seemed special and honestly the sword for hire couldn't remember the last time he'd been in someone else's company for this long and enjoyed himself. 

He almost wanted this job not to end. The few days they had left to go would be over before he knew it.

"Idiot." He rubbed his calloused hands together, looking up at the gray sky. Perfect excuse to stay another night and just leave the next morning...

"There he is! Get him!"

Kuroo whirled around and reached for his-

Shit. His sword. He left it, too busy worried about everything else to keep himself armed. 

He snarled as the bandits from before, with some new faces among them, circled around him.

One man stepped in closer. He was well dressed, probably the leader and Kuroo narrowed his eyes.

"You killed three of my men." He sniffed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "You best pay up. 300 pieces of gold or your life". A knife was pulled from his jacket and the circle became smaller around Kuroo.

"Maybe you should get better men." Kuroo took up a fighting stance. He could probably take these guys, but 8 on 1 was going to be difficult without his sword. And two of the bandits were big. Slow, most likely, but he wouldn't be able to take them down quickly enough before being overwhelmed.

"Grab him." 

Kuroo inhaled, making the decision to take out the smaller men first when all of a sudden there was a blinding light and screams.

The bandits were pushed back, crying out, then turning tail and running. The leader had fallen and the light returned, tendrils of white surrounding him.

"That's enough of that." Kuroo turned his head to see Ru, clad only in his knee length cloak. Despite his state of dress he looked confident and strong.

"If I see you or any of your goons again I won't hesitate to kill you. Understood?"

"Y-yes! I'm s-s-sorry!" The Magic disappeared and leader greasy ran faster than he ever had in his life, Kuroo bet.

"She's, glad that's over. Are you hungry?"

The swordsman grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him close.

"You-"

"Gee, Kuroo, already so worked up this early? Show some restraint. At least until we get back to our room..."

"Shut up. That was Holy magic." It wasn't necessarily a question. Kuroo was familiar with what sorcerers could do, the kind of magic they had. And he'd heard stories of how strong Holy could be.

He'd never seen it in person before because the only ones who could wield Holy magic were royalty.

Seijou royalty. 

Where Ru was asking to be escorted to.

Ru. Tooru. Prince Tooru Oikawa.

"Fuck." He let go and turned away. "Fuck!"

"Calm down. It's too early. Let's go back inside and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" Tooru asked, a skeptical brow raised. "And I didn't know if I could trust you. Besides, I had to travel unnoticed."

It all made sense, however now things were even more complicated. "I slept with a prince." Kuroo brought a hand to his hair, pulling slightly, making it stick out worse. "I'll be hanged."

"Only if you weren't any good."

"..."

"I'm kidding!" Tooru laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for taking me this far, but now that I have my magic back...I can take care of myself." He let go and Kuroo swore he could feel physical pain just from the loss of that touch. "I'll get my things and be on my way...oh." 

Suddenly a gold and red object was right in Kuroo's face. 

"Take it."

"You said you'd give it to me once I delivered you safely. We're not there yet." The swordsman frowned.

"I changed my mind. Unless...you still want to accompany me?" He was trying to sound unaffected but Kuroo caught the hopefully lilt to his voice and his own breath caught.

There was something there between them. Prince or not, Kuroo felt it and he'd be damned if he'd let it go without a fight.

"Got nothing better to do." He conceded. "But we pick back up tomorrow. Weather looks bad today."

"Ah, so it does." Tooru had looked up, lips quirking into an amused smile. "I suppose we'll have to go back inside. It's the kind of weather that makes you want to stay in bed. All. Day."

Kuroo smirked and followed the prince back inside.

And he continued to follow him until he took his last breath, the ruby on his finger matching the one on his Prince's.


End file.
